User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO information (misc.)
(Moonstar and Warstar both appear smiling and holding hands with fingers locked. Warstar appears to be wearing a skin tight outfit similar to Moonstar with the same hair and eyes. The outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt that exposes her navel and black shorts, each with pink glowing lines on their sides. The eye on Moonstar's chest is not seen here.) (On the next panel, a girl with shoulder-length black hair covering her left eye is on the top panel while the same girl with red hair is on the bottom panel. Her eyes are blue on the top panel but yellow on the bottom panel. Her outfit in the top panel it's a black t-shirt with blue jeans. The t-shirt appears to expose her navel a bit. She wears earrings identical to Minerva's. Her information reads as follows: Name: Athena Yuhoshi Crystal Form: War Star (the space to differentiate from Minerva's Crystal name) Deck: ??? Age: 18 Description: Kind-hearted, yet mischievous, she is the older twin sister of Minerva Yuhoshi and the second-born daughter of the Yuhoshi family. She has had a hard time opening her emotions like her sister due to a past incident but is on good terms with her sisters. She loves to pull pranks on Minerva the most due to Minerva's usually serious demeanor (often getting Luna involved, usually with her). As indirectly responsible for breaking Luna's leg, Athena holds some guilt over it, though she doesn't let it eat her from the inside like Minerva.) (Following that is a girl who has long black hair that, like Luna's reaches to just above her legs, and a bang on the right of her face. Her eyes are blue like Athena and Luna's eyes. She has a face that looks more mature than the other girls. Her outfit consists of black long pants and a yellow sweater. Her information reads as: Name: Tomoe Yuhoshi Crystal Name: ??? Deck: ??? Age: 20 Description: The oldest and first-born daughter of the Yuhoshi family, Tomoe has a beautiful and mature appearance and personality to match with some rather cute childish moments. She is very proper and well-mannered, and cares a great deal towards all of her sisters. She seems to have a motherly bond with Luna in general, having had read her stories to bed and tucked her in at night, to even playing games with her into her teen years. She describes Luna as the only one of her sisters who isn't a "meanie". She, like Minerva, seem to be rather scared of Moonstar though in Tomoe's point of view, it's because of how serious and mean she looks in that form. Much like Luna's Moonstar form, Tomoe's is very rarely used to the point where some believe she doesn't have one.) (After Tomoe's panel, the dark shadow of a massive dragon looks in the thundering clouds above Moonstar. Moonstar's expression is once again serious with an apparition of Luna's normal state behind her. Her pose in both forms are that of her flying in the air and pulling a card from her Duel Disk.) Category:Blog posts